


A Woman Asunder

by Foodgroups



Series: Looking into the Eye of the Storm [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodgroups/pseuds/Foodgroups
Summary: Asunder[uh-suhn-der]:adverb, adjectiveinto separate parts; in or into pieces or apart or widely separatedPart 2 of the seriesRuderickRude thanks for beta reading!





	A Woman Asunder

**Author's Note:**

> **note**  
> There is family fighting in this chapter, so be aware!

"What the fuck am I wearing today?" I look around my closet, sorting through the myriad of clothes. Today Beverley is throwing a party for her son Eric, he turns twenty-seven. Eileen sent my invite to my Aunt Marlow, and I swear I thought I told her I live in my own place now. The invite is not the problem, it's the letter attached to it that was. After all of this bullshit with the Shield happened, mainly Seth, Eileen wants no 'unapproved communications to anyone of the opposite sex that hasn't been vetted' while on my break. Aunt Marlow is taking advantage of the situation by trying to play matchmaker, 'suggesting' suitors for me. My Uncle Barry has been helping me to get Auntie off my case but my concern is that Mom and Dad must be rolling in their graves.

There was knocking at my bedroom door,"Orphiel let me in." Well speak of the devil, Auntie is here. I reluctantly opened the door, she blew right past me looking around and then it begins."You're still in your robe? Good grief child what is taking so long?" She goes in my closet to pick an outfit, I got flashbacks to my preteen years when I was with Auntie, before I went abroad to live with Eileen.

"Auntie, please don't be so impatient! And please be careful with everything!" I go to intervene to protect my poor clothes. I had ten years of freedom, now through hiccups and personal immaturity I am back here, treated like a child again. I pull out some random long sleeved maxi dress. "Auntie I'll just put this on."

She turned to me eyeing the dress up and down. "I wouldn't have you wear that but it'll do, I guess." She shrugged and I quickly put the dress on. "You should've worn something less dowdy."

"The dress is fine, it may be plain but not dowdy." I hunt some shoes and my bag, anticipating the bullshit.

Auntie had a double take on my closet not finding it to her liking and looked at me. "You know-" I hung my head as she continued to speak. "Eric is an eligible bachelor, you known him for years, and we approve of him. Why not play up your ' _features_ '? You'd snag him easily! Despite you being a bit more chubby." Dear Lord she was ranting again, I turn twenty-four in a few months and she wants my ass married off! I am too young to be going through this. "It doesn't hurt that he's good looking either."

I took a deep breath before facing my Aunt. "First of all my weight is fine, I look fine. Second of all, Eric is my god-brother! Emphasis on _brother_ Auntie! Not to mention he's twenty-seven so his life is on a different level than mines, not to mention he wouldn't handle my career choice." I continue my argument, "Also he is too baby-crazy, which is a hard pass and the reason he's single FYI,he wants to be domesticated too quickly. I don't even know where you even thought that was ok!"

"Honestly Orphiel, being with a twenty-seven year old man is more feasible than having one in his thirties chase after you. And he's more of a close friend than a brother, don't be so dramatic." I closed my eyes and rolled them as she kept going. "Also he is not baby-crazy. Eric is a stable, family-oriented man, something that you actually need and is in demand. Any woman turning her nose up at that is a damn fool, including you." Auntie never knew when to shut the fuck up I swear, and she had to take the jab at me by bringing up Seth.

I was appalled and infuriated."I am done dressing let's go." As we started to walk down to the entrance to get in our ride, I turned to Auntie. "We will not speak of this again."

"The only reason I brought anything up is because I want the best for you, and Eric is just that. He likes you too so take this chance!" She was spewing her bullshit again and I hurried to get in the car ignoring her. Even when we started to be en-route to the party she didn't let up. "You're being so stubborn. You being abroad has done nothing for you, you know. Eileen shouldn't have been the one to raise you,  _it should've been me_. I should've been guiding you through your teen years and I need to be guiding you now. Eileen is a good mother but raising you is a job for family. If I would've had you, you've would have been more feminine and had a boyfriend, maybe even a fiancee by now. What was your mother thinking? Just what the hell was Daphne thinking huh?"

That was it I was fucking fed up already. "My mom didn't want me to end up dysfunctional like your damn kids! That's what the fuck she was thinking!" I did it I struck a chord and kept going. "Look at Alma she's a mother of two and divorced three times over and she only thirty-two! Yancy left Anthony's stupid ass for cheating on her and having a kid. Juniper, Genivieve, and Cecile are following suit, they can't maintain a halfway decent relationship. Then Dominic puts his dick in every wannabe model from here, there, and everywhere catching and spreading who knows what because he wanna be an idiot and go raw. Surprised he ain't end up like Anthony and have mulatto bastards running around with his self hating ass. Want me to keep going eh, Auntie?" For the first time of my life I did it, confronting my aunt, something my mom didn't even do. I put my feelings and more importantly mom's feelings out there. My aunt quieted herself but I felt that she would use my lack of romantic interest and more importantly my mental state against me as retaliation. So I decided to be more candid, she started it, I'll finish it. This is the hill I wanted to die on, taking down my Stepford wife of an aunt with me. "You were never suited to take care of me, Mom saw how you failed to see how emotionally unstable your children was,so how the fuck was you going to take care of me? Showering me in holy water and shouting hallelujahs can't change the fact I am a damn schizophrenic Auntie! Everyone knew that, even Grandma and Grandad understood that and they are as old-school as they come."

The truth was the truth, my parents with all of the shit they been through they couldn't have me go through that shit too. My parents had different afflictions from me but they always have my best interest in mind and it shows. I played some Pokemon Diamond to pass the time after that, I wanted to get some progress done. I am only here in California near her because Eileen wanted me to be with my family, namely my Uncle Barry. I live in Los Angeles for the past six months now I am not fond of it at all, but it beats Calabasas. I was there for a week after leaving Amsterdam and I got out of there quickly, I think that's another reason why my cousins went mad. But since then I been hanging out with the aforementioned Eric, Sheena, Lena, and Ulysses too since they work here now. I've also made a friend in my apartment building my neighbor Finn Balor. I met him when he brought some cookies to my place as a welcome gift, I gave cupcakes as a thank you gift, and ever since he has been hanging with us, even at our weekly potlucks. In the few months I've lived here he also worked with me as my psychologist too, so I have gotten through some issues, hell he the one that told me to confront my problems and alas he has earned my trust. And he's confided in me about how he is getting fed up his boyfriend, we are going to talk about it at his place after the party. He met him about five months ago but they've been doing a long distance relationship since he keeps traveling for work and it's not working. Well seeing as we are pulling up now I can go see Finn now and talk to him now. I put up my game and hop out the car and walk into Beverley's house, I forgot how big this fucking place was she got it from Luthor from the divorce. I knew he was a CEO but in particular what I forgot, my cousins already were here and Uncle Barry came over first.

"How's my girl doing?" He brought me close in a one armed hug aware of my makeup. And saw Auntie exit the car."Did you and Marlow get into it?"

"I am doing fine Uncle, and yes I did get into it with Auntie. She just kept pushing me and I had to get it out."

As I told him he shook his head in understanding. He patted me on the back. "Go on baby girl and get settled, I will deal with her ok." He kissed me on the forehead and walked off, speaking to Auntie in a stern demeanor.

I looked around and saw Finn talking to Eric, I went to them to hug them both. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Ah there's my favorite lass, I doing good." Finn beamed at me. "How are ya'?"

"I am alright Finn. And to the birthday boy here you are!" I pulled out a envelope for Eric and gave it to him. "Happy birthday Eric!"

Eric hugged me tight and picked me up, I forgot how tall he was. His deep accented voice was in my ear "Thanks Orphiel." He put me down then opened the envelope and a wide grin appeared on his face. "Well this is well needed!" 

"You're welcome Eric, I got you a spa day since you said work got hellish. And I'll let you slide picking me up but next time warn me. "

Eric laughed a little. "I will take heed ma'am, but anyway thank you. If you look on the table Finn had that amazing birthday cake made for me!" 

I looked over to where the cake was, "Holy shit is that a Mortal Kombat cake! Finn that's so damn awesome!"

"Well I know that's his favorite game so why not. I'm just glad he loves it!" Finn cheerily replied. Finn phone rang, he looked down at it. "One minute I gotta take this."

Eric and I observed the cake closely, excited about the mini scale figurines. In the corner of my eye I saw Dominic and Anthony. "They finally brought their asses here." I saw that they brought 'guests' "Eric I will step away for a moment and try to make sure Uncle won't kill those two fools. Sorry!"

"It's cool Orphiel I'll just wait here." Eric looked over and saw Finn walking back over. "I'll just talk to Finn in the mean time, we can just meet for the meal in a few."

I sent Eric a thumbs up and got over to my cousins and my uncle who beat me there, I just hope they won't have their bullshit here. The were outside and Uncle was already fuming he had _that_  face. "What the fuck is all this? What the hell I told you two about bringing  _outsiders_ to family events?" Uncle already began his verbal assault. The women faces obviously displayed that they were terribly offended both of them looked nearly identical, the looked heavily tanned but their pale hairlines told on them. 

"Dad I don't take kindly to you disrespect our guest. Please apologize to them." Dominic immediately started to regret being bold.

The two women shook their heads in agreement and stopped when Barry side eyed them, he looked back to Dominic. "What did you just fucking say to me? Apologize? To these broads, Thing One and Thing two y'all need to get the fuck outta here!"

Anthony got in Uncle's face. "Dad you ain't gonna fucking talk to my girl like that!"

"Oh that's how it's gon' be." Uncle grabbed Anthony by the collar "Listen here you little motherfucker, I will knock your damn head off. Keep playin' with me, I fucking dare you. I am not your mother boy, I ain't gonna let you try me. I handle mines."

I ran to get in between Uncle and Anthony. "Please don't do this!" I tried to jump and get Uncle's hand away from Anthony's neck. "Just put him down, Uncle just let it slide for now."

"Babydoll why you out here? Go back inside, you don't need to see this!" Uncle shouted to me. I backed away and stood a good distance away.

Uncle looked at me and back at Anthony, he lets him go shoving him aside. "You two knucklehead negroes better get on your goddamn hands and fucking knees and thank her for making sure I wouldn't beat the fucking shit out y'all asses. Get rid of them now and come inside." The women whined as the boys escorted them in their ride. I opened the door and Uncle followed me close behind and was straightening his suit. We sat down in the foyer as he was calming down."Babydoll, why they end up like this? I worked my ass off to get where we are, I know that work took me away from my kids, but I wanted them to have more than I did growing up, make sure they ain't want for nothing." His voice started to break as he spoke, and it broke my heart really. "I ain't want to be here fighting with my damn kids, I love them but it's so damn hard seeing them turn into fools. I don't want you to see me like this, Marlow ain't never seen me like this, my first love never seen me cry and I was with her for thirty four years." 

I hugged Uncle and spoke softly. "We gonna work it out ok. It will be ok, it hurts but I'm happy you not holding it in."

Uncle wiped his eyes and whispered to me. "Those kids are  _Marlow's._ Don't get me wrong them kids are my flesh and blood, but they are her creations and a product of this shallow hellhole we live in. Your mother was going to give me the chance to raise you before she died, I was so happy but Marlow fucked it up, she fucked up my second chance to be a proper father but Eileen did well. I don't know how to say it but you are more my child than they are. I'm sorry 'bout this Babydoll I love you." He kissed me on the forehead and walked to Eric and apologized to him. Eric's dad came in I hugged him, then he went over to Uncle and Eric he gave Eric a small box and the three men started to chat.

 I walked around a little before dinner was ready and I saw Finn getting off the phone smiling. I got beside him and nudged his arm "I see that my sweet cinnamon roll is happy."

"Well my boyfriend is coming in tomorrow from work to see me. I am so happy, I miss him so much ya' just don't know how I feel." Finn was tapping on his phone. "I always tell you about him but I swear I never shown you a pic of him, Marie." He handed me his phone as he grinned. "That's Tyler. Handsome right?"

Let me say this I was completely losing my shit Seth rears his fucking head again, but now attached to my newest friend. "Yea he looks good on your arm hun! You two look cute together."  That wasn't a lie, he and Finn were good looking guys, but them together is something otherworldly. Eric came over and my phone beeped. "Well since all three of us are together, Lena asked did we want to go to their place for a get together since they couldn't make it here."

"Sounds good to me, Finn you in?" Eric asked

"Yeah I am all for it." Finn eagerly responds

"Well the plan is set! I see dinner's getting ready so let's go eat!" I linked arms with both men and walked to the dining room together. The atmosphere was so damn tense and honestly suffocating. I couldn't wait till it was over.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anthony and Alma are 32 they're twins, Juniper is 30, Genivieve is 27, Cecile is 26, and Dominic is 25  
> If you played Saint's Row Barry is basically Benjamin (Motherfucking) King his personality and some of his dialogue is based on that  
> Beverley is a Greek-American woman, her last name is different from Eric's because she divorced Luthor, then later remarried.  
> Eric was raised in Greece then later moved to America with Beverley, going bouncing between both parents as per custody arrangements  
> Orphiel's middle name is Marrianna, Finn shortens it to Marie.  
> Marlow is 54 and Barry is 52


End file.
